Blood Debts
by smoakingsheo
Summary: Oliver and Felicity try to deal with the aftermath of the accident. (Post 4x09)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic...I probably most likely suck but I just had to type my thoughts so enjoy!

P.S I dont own any of the characters ofc.

 _When her body lies at your feet, her blood wet against your skin_

 _Then you will know how I feel!_

 _And he did._

"Felicity!" Oliver screams echo in the darkness. He runs to the back and opens the limo door. Felicity's body immediately slums back, Oliver quickly reacts and catches her in his arms., dragging her body out with every ounce of strength he had left.

"Oh god!" Oliver weakly whispers as if it was a silent prayer.

His previous fatigue quickly came to a halt when he saw blood oozing out of her mouth. His eyes traveled down to her wound then to her hand that had fell lifelessly on the concrete.

"Felicity!", Oliver moves his trembling hand to her neck to find a pulse. _Please baby, please_. With his two fingers, he feels the _thump...thump_. It's weak. But it's there.

His phone.

He quickly runs to the backseat and finds his shattered phone on the floor of the car. With adrenaline possessing his body, his fingers slammed on the dialing pad, cracking the screen even further.

"Damn it!" He throws his piece of shit phone back in the limo, immediately running back to Felicity and picking her up in his arms. He started to run. Not like how he ran after criminals or how he he used to run to escape many times during his five years. He ran like his life depended on it, quite like when Thea was stabbed. The feeling in his legs was gone. It was like he wasn't even controlling his legs anymore. In that moment, it had a mind of its own. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached Star General.

Oliver kicks the door open, grabbing everyone's attention in the room.

"I need help! My -", doctors immediately surround Felicity and instantly put her on a stretcher.

"What happened?", the doctor says with full alert.

"We-we were in our limo and Darhk's men surrounded the car and started shooting. We escaped and but then I opened the backseat... She-she got shot" Oliver says with tears threatening to fall down his face.

The doctors quickly prep themselves for surgery as they roll Felicity into the room with Oliver right on their tail.

"Mr. Queen, you can't be-"

"No! I can't leave her!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen I-"

"She is my fiancée! I am not leaving her", Oliver growled.

And with her silent surrender, she goes straight to work.

Oliver's darkness begins to consume him again. _This is all my fault._ He didn't know what was going on. He felt like the walls were closing in, he couldn't breathe.

"We are going to do everything he can to save your fiancée, Mr. Queen but you need to breathe. Do it for her, okay?"

He quickly nods his head so she can do her job.

Before he even got the chance to blink, they had ripped her shirt open and covered her face with the oxygen mask. He catches the sight of the wound and the blood trail down her stomach. He looks down at his shirt and hands, they're covered in her blood.

 _ **When her body lies at your feet. Her blood wet against your skin. Then you will know how I feel!**_

The thought kept roaring in his head. Everything started to spin. _This can't be happening_.

A repetitive noise took him out of his trance.

"She's crashing!", the nurses quickly picking up numerous tools and handing them to the surgeon. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. Then it stopped beating all together. His eyes were attached to the straight green line going across the screen. _No._

"Felicity!", his sobs uncontrollable now.

"Get the crash cart!" Oliver backs up against the wall, sliding down. _This isn't happening. This isn't real._

"Charge to 300. Clear!" Nothing.

"Charge to 300 again. Clear!" _beep beep beep..._ "We got her back...we got her back Mr. Queen"

He covers his face with his hands, thanking god he didn't take her from him. The tears are streaming now more than ever. In those last few moments, he lost his light, his hope, his happiness. It was the darkest time in his life and he didn't want to go back. He almost lost her and it was all because of him.

 _4 hours later:_

"Mr. Queen", the doctor puts a hand on his shoulder to wake him up from his sleep on the couch.

Oliver's body immediately shoots up with fear consuming him again, "Did anything happen to her?!"

"She is fine, Mr. Queen. We were able to stabilize her wounds but she did lose a lot of blood during the surgery. The penetration of the bullet did hit her spinal cord but we took it out before there was further damage to it. The effects of it can be temporary or permanent."

His heart sunk again and tears started to cloud his vision. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know just yet and we won't know until she wakes up. When would she wake up? We don't know. She needs to decision that. All we do know right now is that she is stable. The best we can do now is wait. You can see her in her room, 233."

Oliver slowly walks into her room. _God even when shes not awake, she's still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._ He walks over to her bedside, pulls a chair over and slumps down. No words can form nor does he want to form them. His body is leaned over with elbows on his knees, deep in thought.

 _It should've been me. It was my responsibility to protect her and I failed. All because that damn holiday party... Donna. Dammit!_

He runs to the nearest hospital phone to call her. When she picks up, he tells her the whole story while she panics on the other side of the line, like how a normal mom would react.

Not even 30 minutes later, Donna arrives in wearing her pajamas. By the look on her face, she had been crying the whole ride there. She quickly embraces Oliver in her arms, "Are you okay? Where is my baby girl? How is she doing?"

Oliver trying to process the questions as fast as she delivered them, "I'm fine. The doctor says she's stable for now. They don't know when she's going to wake up -if she's going to wake up", his voice slightly cracking.

"She's in room 233"

His head was spinning, his throat slowly closing on him. Everything was starting to feel cold again, . He needed to leave, now.

"Oliver, are you okay honey?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just- I just need some fresh air before I lose my mind". And before Donna can even respond, he's already half way out the door.

The feeling of walking into their apartment for the first time hit him like a ton of bricks. Everything he held onto since the accident came unraveled. His knees, giving out in an instant, slammed on their floor. The tightening of his chest wasn't making it easier for him to breathe. A hard sob escaped his lips.

 _She needs to wake up._

 _What if she doesn't? No, Oliver don't go there._

 _Please don't take her away from me._

 _I need her._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys for all the great comments and feedback. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story wherever it goes. so heres chapter 2 :) ps i still dont own the characters._

Oliver swiftly pulls out an arrow from his quiver.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. is. he?!"

"I told you already, you son of a bitch! I know nothing!"

"Sorry, wrong answer" Oliver brings the arrow up to the base of his collar bone and slowly drags the piercing sharp arrow head down the man's chest.

"AUGHHH!" He pulls his arm back for the final jab to the heart when suddenly a hand catches his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John screams, looking at him like he lost his damn mind.

"I told you I had this handled"

"I don't need your help John" Oliver whispered, even though the guy was knocked out.

"You shouldn't even be out in the field, especially after what happened." Anybody else would've missed the glimpse of guilt that washed over Oliver's face. But luckily, John wasn't anybody else.

John sighed, "Go home, man. I don't even need to ask how you've been sleeping the past two day."

"I can't.", Oliver's voice slightly cracked.

"Then go to the hospital. Do ANYTHING but this right now. I don't want you to be out in the field when your head is obviously somewhere else."

"I can't just do nothing John! I couldn't stop Damien. I couldn't stop the bleeding. I couldn't-" he pauses, remembering that night like he could ever forget. "I-I couldn't protect her."

John runs hands over his face, "You did all you could, Oliver. That's what's important right now." He puts a supportive hand on his shoulder, "She's going to wake up man, have hope."

Oliver gives him the best smile he can give, given his current state.

"Let's go home.", John returning the smile. "...is he dead?"

"No, just out cold", Oliver says with a smirk before walking off.

Oliver never noticed how unnecessarily big their apartment was. It would usually be filled humor, light, and warmth. Now, the only thing the apartment has remotely close to a source of light is the fireplace. The same fireplace he's been staring at for god knows how long.

 _I love you and that makes me want to be the best teammate ever._

A soft knock on the door grabs Oliver's attention away from the fireplace.

"Hey Ollie" "Hey Speedy", Oliver answers with a forgery smile.

Thea takes a glance at his hagridden face, "God! It looks like you haven't slept in days. I'm guessing 'how are you holding up?' is out of the question"

"Well that's what happens when you see your fiancée get shot and bleeding in your arms", Oliver snaps back, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry, Speedy. I didn't mean- my head is just all over the place"

Thea crouched down, sitting by him in front of the fireplace. "Clearly but I wasn't expecting anything less. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you'd never leave her bedside." She caught the guilt wash over his face, the same guilt John witnessed not too long ago.

Oliver quickly put on his invisible mask but answered truthfully. "I tried..but every time I saw her just laying there...motionless...I-", Oliver's voice broke in the slightest, "It was like I couldn't breathe. Nothing is changing and nothing I'm doing is making a change. I feel so helpless... what if she doesn't wake up, Thea?"

" Ollie, she's gonna-" Oliver abruptly stands up and starts pacing around the living room. He can't take it anymore. He shouts "if I hear 'she's gonna fine' one more time, I'm going to lose it. Everyone keeps ignoring it but I need to face the fact that there's a chance of her not coming back!"

Thea gets up and stands right in front of him to stop his pacing. "We are not ignoring anything, Ollie! You think we don't know that there's a good chance of her dying?! She's not only yours to lose!", Thea tearfully screamed. She takes a deep breath before she continues. " Yes..there is a chance she will die, we know that. There is a chance that ANY one of us can die because that's just the life we lead. When we go out in the field, our lives are at stake every night. So yes, she can die but there is a chance that she WON'T and those chance can be bigger than you think. So why don't you face that fact? Why are you making it so difficult to believe that?"

Oliver scoffed incredulously, "Like how everyone else in my life survived? Mom, Dad, Tommy, Shado? Where are they now?"

"Ollie, I'm still here, so is John, Laurel and even Sara. We are all still with you and so is she. Felicity is definitely not like everybody else, she will come back. And besides, who else would be able to take your head out of your ass?", Thea jokes.

Oliver smiles, appreciating the fact he still has one of his girls. Oliver pulls Thea into a tight embrace. "I love you, you know that?"

"Duh! Now please go visit your girlfriend-oh I mean fiancée", Thea winks. Oliver grabs his leather jacket, heading straight for the door. Thea calls out, "I love you too BTW". He responded with slight grin and gives her a kiss on cheek on his way out.

The last time he walked down these cold hospital halls was when Thea got stabbed. Now, he's walking the same halls for his maybe-dead fiancée. He has lost one too many people in his life and he's not planning on adding another one to that list.

 _Fiancée...I love the sound of that. Who would've ever guessed Felicity Smoak would be my fiancée?_ Oliver smiled a little at his own internal conversation.

Oliver finally makes it in front of her room. Just when he was about to turn the knob, the door flew open, it was Donna. "Oliver! Where have you been? I was starting to worry!", she embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry I've been...MIA...coming here is harder than I thought it would be", Oliver says shamefully.

"I understand honey. It must be hard seeing your future bride comatose for who knows how long" Oliver noticed her mother's underlying fear behind her comment. But he decided to let it go.

"How is she?" He didnt realize how easily a three word question can turn his whole world upside down. He felt nauseous for just asking that question.

"She's fine. She's still stable. I searched up online that comatose patients are still able to hear so I have been talking to her non-stop. It was the first conversation I had with her that didn't end up with her shushing me", Donna smiled. Oliver smiled at the thought of Felicity being beyond irritated in her head.

"Can I go see her?"

"Honey, you don't need to ask. Go and talk to her"

Oliver walked in room hearing the beeping of the monitors in the background. _At least she's alive._ He pulled up a chair to sit beside her bed. For awhile he just gazed at her, not wanting to ruin the moment with words. He slowly lifts his arms to grab a hold of her tiny hands. The same delicate hands that can destroy anybody under a minute. He smiled slightly at the thought.

"Hi", Oliver says weakly, already affected by the wave of emotions that he tried so hard to keep contained. It all broke in an instant the second he touched her hands.

"According to your mom and google, you can apparently hear me", Oliver tearfully chuckled. "So if that's true, I really need you to hear me this one time". Oliver waited a beat as if he was expecting a response. Waiting for a sound, a voice, a movement but nothing came.

He continues, "Do you remember what you told me the night Ra's was trying to kill the city? You told me 'don't fight to die. Fight to live'. Well I need to hold you to that right now because I need you to come back-" His lips started to tremble, the emotions overwhelming him.

"I need you to come back to me. Please, I-I can't do this without you. Its suppose to be you and me. We are suppose to end up together." Oliver sobbing into her hand until he was hit with the realization;

Hope. As long as she's alive and breathing, he had hope. Seeing her reminded him of that.

"We will end up together okay? You will be wife and I will be you husband. It's going to be you and me forever, I'll promise you that." He gets up to kiss the top of her forehead.

"Now come back to me...please."


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for all the encouraging comments! im trying so hard to update asap but school is in the way :(_

 _Well enjoy_!

The next few days were pretty repetitive. Oliver would come by everyday with her tablet to continue his binge-watch of 'Doctor Who'. For the longest time, Felicity had told him to watch it with her but they just never had the time because well, you know, they were too busy saving the city. So for the past three days, Oliver would sit by her side with her tablet and watch an episode with her, hoping she was listening too. And after every visit, he catches her up with what's going on with everyone and how the team isn't the same without her., how he isn't the same without her. Then, he would leave after giving her a kiss on the forehead, only having to repeat the process again.

Today was no different.

Oliver walks in the room with a slight smile on his face. Her current state didn't matter because being with her made his whole day.

"Hey Felicity". Oliver pulls up the his chair and sets the tablet on the table.

"Now I gotta be honest with you...I kind of watched another episode at home. I couldn't help it! I needed to know what happened next. I'm sorry but you got me hooked. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a tv show. All they play now on tv are lame superhero shows...they dont even know the half of it", Oliver laughed to himself.

And for a split second, Oliver thought he was crazy. He is talking to his unconscious fiancee and laughing to himself for gods sake! _Hopefully she's hearing all of this._.The thought quickly slipped his mind when the episode started to play.

Soon the end credits played and Oliver shut off the tablet.

"So apparently, Thea is our wedding planner now", Oliver says with a little chuckle. "She already picked out the venue, caterer, and flowers."

"She said she never thought this day will come, that I finally settle down and let myself be happy. To be honest, neither did I. I think she might be more excited than we are. Might. She hasn't picked a date yet because for well.. obvious reasons and besides, we should be making that decision together". Oliver slowly intertwines his hand with hers, imagining their wedding day.

"I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. God you're going to look so beautiful. It wouldn't matter what dress you'd be wearing because you're breathtaking all on your own." He looked at her face with full intent, wishing for the slightest movement.

His smile turned into a slight frown. _Its too good to be true_. "Maybe next time", he whispered lowly so only he can hear.

He felt a vibration in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone, it was a text from John to come to the lair ASAP. That was his cue to leave.

This was the hardest part of the day, having to say goodbye. He shouldn't have to say goodbye, she should be here.

"Well, I need to head out now. John needs me to go to the lair. Maybe when I get home, I'll watch another episode...damn look what you turned me into. Okay I'll see you tomorrow, hon". Oliver leans over to give her his forehead kiss.

"Wake up soon okay? I love you.", he whispered in her ear, almost desperately.

He grabs her tablet and painfully approaches the door, until he hears a sound. _Was that- Get a grip, Oliver! You didn't hear anything._

He turned back around, thinking it was all in his head. I _t was too good to be true._

He gets a grip on the door knob when he hears another sound, more like a ruffling sound on the bed. _This can't be-_

Oliver slowly moving back towards the bed, trying not to get his hopes up. He scans her whole body, searching for any sign of movement.

"Felicity?", he said with a far more shaken voice than he anticipated. _Please._

The second he saw the slightest movement in her eyelids, it felt like a new form of happiness possessed his body. There was still doubt weighing her his head so he asked again,

"Felicity.."

Her eyes lazily opened and instantly gave him the faintest smile. He couldn't believe this was happening. _It must be a dream._ It was not until his ears were blessed with just a single word he never thought he'd ever hear from her again.

"Hi", Felicity says weakly with her smile still on her face.

His eyes blinked with disbelief. _She came back._

"H-Hi I-", he couldn't find the words to continue. His hands wash over his face with overwhelming relief. He quickly sinks into her bedside, carefully slumming his tired body over hers. He buries his head into her shoulder when a sob escapes his throat.

"I-I thought I was going to lose you". His sobs become heavier, releasing nearly two weeks of scattered emotions. Her arms slowly reach his back to comfort him.

"Its okay...I'm okay", she whispers to him softly. Now Oliver knows how she felt when he came back after getting pushed off the cliff. He never wants to feel like this again.

"God you scared me!". Oliver pulls back from her shoulder and kisses her hard on her forehead.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too", she says, bringing her hand to cup his cheeks. She catches the sight of her newly-placed ring.

"This was _not_ how I pictured our engagement night to end", Felicity joked. Oliver laughed at her slightly applied inappropriate comment. _Only she would make an innuendo in her first few minutes back._

Oliver kissed her one more time on her forehead before her mom entered the room.

"My baby girl!", Donna exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too...even though I heard every single word you said", Felicity joked. Her eyes travel to Oliver's, her body instantaneously relaxing before she continued.

"...and every word you said", Felicity said with a soft smile.

If it was anybody else, he would feel embarrassed for letting them hear him in such a state of vulnerability. But he's glad Felicity was the one to hear him. He needed her to know how much she meant to him. With her, he feels safe. Donna took him out of his thoughts.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm fine..I think...just feeling a little weak, that's all."

"I'm going to get you the doctor, okay? I'm just so glad that you're here. I love you, my baby girl!", Donna leans in to give her a kiss before leaving to get her doctor.

Oliver still couldn't believe it. He walked closer to her bedside, the smile never leaving his face. But his smile quickly disappeared once he saw a sad look on her face.

"Felicity, what's wrong?"

"I-I was just thinking about what you said the other day, about fighting to live. Nice quote by the way", Felicity quipped. Oliver smiled, remembering their night in Palmer's office. Felicity continued with tears forming,

"I'm sorry I made you go through that. I never wanted you to feel that pain again. I-"

"Felicity, you were the one that got shot and you're worrying about _my_ pain?". _My girl is remarkable_!

"Listen to me, all that matter now is that you're alive. You're here...with me."

Felicity couldn't help but smile, " _Always._ "

Her doctor enters the room with an encouraging stature. "It's good to see you up and smiling, Miss Smoak."

"It feels good too, doc"

"Alright, I'd like to start running some tests, see if anything is out of order", Felicity nodded in compliance.

"I assume you already know your name. How old are you, Miss Smoak?"

"26"

"What season is it?"

"Winter."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am the CEO of Palmer's Tech."

"Do you remember what happened?"

" I was in a limo. Got shot. Nearly bleed to death. Remember? I'm trying to forget", Felicity said with a forceful smile. Oliver matched her smile for support.

"Good job. Now, I'm going to need you to follow my finger." The doctor brings up her index finger, moving her finger in all directions with a flashlight in her other hand. Felicity follows with no trouble.

"Okay good. Now one more test, your limbs. I'm going to ask you to push as hard as you can on my count", Felicity nods.

"Palms up." Felicity quickly complied. The doctor matches her hands with her own. "Now push, push, push"

The doctor smiled at Felicity's focus.

"Your arms are a little weak but so far so good. Pick up your right leg."

Felicity winced at the pain that shot through her side, catching Oliver's full attention. Felicity's hand immediately landed at her side where she was wounded. Oliver shot up from his seat.

"I'm fine, Oliver. It just hurts a little- a lot", Felicity chuckled at her own reassurance.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. You did a great job! But you should get some rest now. I'll check your vitals when you wake up. Uh- Mr. Queen, may I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Oliver mumbled an 'okay' before kissing Felicity goodnight. "I love you. See you tomorrow"

"I better. I love you too", Felicity says, drowsiness quickly taking over her body.

Oliver meets the doctor outside her room. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, there is good news and bad news." Oliver's stomach dropped at those words.

"What bad news?

"I'll start with the good. The good news is that if everything goes well with her vital test, she is allowed to checkout. Her mental recovery went perfectly". Oliver smiled for a quick second before he realized there was a question still left unanswered.

"And the bad?"

"The bad news is her physical recovery. Don't get me wrong, she can recover...eventually. But it will take her intense physical therapy. We will release her with a wheel chair and with enough sessions, she will be back on her feet as soon as possible. But be careful. Her body is going to be fragile. Make sure she doesn't over use her body.'

Oliver stared blankly, trying to process the information that was thrown at him.

"Don't worry. Miss Smoak seems like a strong, smart woman-"

"She is. Its what I love about her."

"Then, she's going to be just fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a pat on his back before she walks off, leaving Oliver in a state of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and following the story. It means a lot xoxo This chapter is the start upcoming angst so be prepared. hope you guys like it!**

"I think it's about time I get out of here, doc!" Felicity sighed, failing at getting her doctor's attention. The doctor is too busy going through her stats.

"C'mon! I'm all healthy and ready to GO. For the love of things holy, let me out!", she continues to whine.

"Oh really? Go ahead and walk. Prove me wrong", the doctor playfully joking back .

Felicity grunts and pouts like a little child, folding her arms across her chest. She slightly winces at the dull pain.

"That's what I thought", the doctor said with a smile.

The door slowly opens, revealing Oliver with an empty duffle bag. He immediately notices her pout.

"What's with the sad face? You're going home!". Oliver's smile did not leave his face once. He walks over to give her a kiss.

"SHE is taking forever with my discharge" The doctor laughs at her comment. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. He takes a hold of her hand.

"She's just doing her job, honey"

"I just have a few more tests and you'll be ready to go", the doctor intervenes.

"Thank god!", Felicity exclaimed.

"Okay I want to check if there's any progress with your strength so I'd like you to first life up your arms."

"Well thats unfair, doc. You know I haven't hit the gym in awhile", Felicity weakly jokes. She hesitantly raises her hand, making sure not to pull any stitches.

The doctor palms her hands and tells her to push as hard as she can. Her right side was still evidently weaker but it was progress from the other day. She pulls back and wiggles her fingers just to make sure her money makers were still working.

 _Thank god!_ She thought silently to herself.

The doctor goes to her feet and wraps her hand to the back of her knee. She gently bends her leg to form a ninety degree angle. Felicity quickly hisses in pain.

"Be careful, doc!"

"Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

She painfully bends her toes, not going any further than her second toe. _Hey at least it was better than yesterday._

"Can I go home now?", she says impatiently.

The doctor laughs. "Yes. I just need a nurse to fetch you a wheelchair and your pain meds and you will be on your way. Look, the next month or so is going to be tough. We will send you a personal therapist at least three times a week to help you get back on your feet. Do not over do it okay?"

Felicity nods her head in understanding.

The nurse rolls in the wheelchair. Oliver takes over and rolls the chair next to her bed with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Time to go home", he said smiling. She returned his smile with a nervous one.

"Hey...it's going to be okay. I promise."

Oliver swiftly picks her up and secures her in her chair. He walks behind the chair, grabbing the handles. Felicity gently touches his hand and looks up at him,

"Lets go home", she said smiling. Oliver's smile grew wider.

"Yeah..lets go home."

They arrived home to see that their elevator was out of service . O _f course out of all days_ Felicity thought. Oliver picked her up with the folded wheelchair around his arm in an instant and began climbing the stairs.

"Oliver, are you sure you don't want to take a break?", Felicity said in a worried tone. Oliver shot a glimpse of her facial expression, it was riddled in guilt.

"5 years stranded, remember? A couple of stairs is a breeze!" Oliver said with a reassuring smile.

As soon as they reached their floor, Oliver popped the chair open and swiftly puts her in her chair.

"Thank you" she said. Oliver returned her thanks with a chaste kiss. He continues to roll her down the hallway.

"Finally! I can't wait to take a shower – well bath now-, change into my pajamas, and finally sleep in our bed!", Felicity said with all the excitement in the world.

"Well, you might want to reconsider the order of those events-" he says as he took out his keys to the loft. Felicity's face contorted with confusion.

"Why?"

Without saying a word, he slips the key and unlocks the door. He swings the door wide open and switches the lights on. A huge sign hangs from walls reading, _Welcome Back_ , in bold colors. The Loft echos with numerous voices screaming, "Surprise!". Felicity is instantly in tears. She sees all the familiar faces. John is the first one to rush into her arms.

"I am so glad you're okay. I missed you so much!". The grown man was in actual tears for his dearest friend.

Felicity tightened their hug as much as she could. "I missed you too, teddy bear."

"You know I don't like it when you call me that", John said pulling back from their hug.

"You are so huge and surprisingly cuddly. Of course I'm going to call you, teddy bear. You will always be my teddy bear".

She pulls him in for a second hug. "Always", John whispers softly into her ear.

Felicity suddenly feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt the bear hug but I want my turn with my future sister-in-law", Thea says with an ever-growing smile.

She quickly wraps her arms around Thea. "I'm so glad you're okay! We are a mess without you!"

Felicity chuckled at the comment. "To be honest, yea, you guys would be a mess without me. I swear if anything happened to my babies I-"

"Ha! Don't worry, sis. Your babies were unharmed in the process."

"Speaking of process, I heard that you are planning our wedding."

"Yes. I already picked the theme, the flowers. I found a perfect venue. All you need to worry about is the dress and date. Oh! That reminds me. I gotta talk to my brother about tuxes. Be right back!"

Thea ran off quickly, leaving a confused Felicity behind. She recovered and drowned into other people's greetings.

Oliver was in their room pacing around the floor with his phone pressed his ear. He checked outside the door to make sure no one was hearing.

"Samantha, why did you call?"

"I'm sorry. I just heard what happened to Felicity. Is she alright?", voicing her 'concern'.

"Yeah, shes fine", he said with nervousness.

"I wanted to make sure if your plans with William next week were still happening, given the circumstances."

"Uh...ye-yeah sure. I will come by next week. I can't talk right now. See you next week", he said in a hushed tone. The guilt washed over his face.

"Who was that?"

Oliver's body turned instantly at the sound of the voice. His stomach dropped.

"Thea. Wha-What are you doing here?", he said, trying his best to hide the nervousness.

"I just wanted to talk to you about tux fittings and stuff. Who was that?" , Thea trying to get back on subject.

"Oh it was nothing- just mayoral campaign stuff"

Thea squinted her eyes in response, examining her brother's facial expressions. She knew he was hiding something. She didn't know what but she figured she would find out eventually.

"Be careful, Ollie", that's all she needed to say before walking out of the room. Oliver sighed in relief at the thought of almost getting caught. _I can't keep doing this_ , he thought to himself. He stood in he middle of his room, trying to think of a solution. A voice brought him out of his thoughts,

"Oliver! Where did you go?", he heard Felicity's voice calling for him.

"I'm coming down hon!", he screamed loud enough to be heard. He put his phone on the night stand and ran downstairs to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the hold up. I had writers block for awhile but I'm back! This chapter might be shorter than others but I had to post something up. So hope you guys enjoy! Like, leave a comment and tell me what you guys think so far :)**

It was the end of the night and just about everybody left their house. John had been the last one to leave. After finishing their conversation, he slowly rose from his chair.

"Alright I thinks its time for me to leave. You should get some rest", John told Felicity.

"Thanks for coming John", Felicity said while pulling John into a hug. John placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No problem. Get better soon okay...we need you back."

"I'll try my best", she said with the slightest hint of doubt. John said his goodbyes to Oliver and left the couple with their first moment of peace. Felicity was the first one to break the silence.

"So I still smell like a hospital. I need to take a shower- well a bath", she said while smelling herself. Oliver chuckled at the sight.

"Cmon, lets go", Oliver said, picking her and climbing up the stairs. She yawned into his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't go sleeping on me yet. We still gotta get you cleaned up", he said softly.

"Its not my fault you're so comfy. I missed having these arms around me", she said, snuggling deeper into his shoulder. A laugh escaped his lips.

"Don't worry. After your wash up, we will go to bed and cuddle and I will never let you go"

"Good."

Oliver kicked the bathroom door closed behind him. He gently placed Felicity on the bathroom sink. She nervously looked around the bathroom.

"...so how's this going to work?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well people usually start by taking off their clothes..", Oliver joked. Felicity slapped his arm, causing a fake hurt reaction from him.

"I'm serious! I feel like a little kid and plus I don't feel a hundred percent comfortable about this", she said, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"I have seen you naked before...multiple times. In fact, I think I know every curve of your body by heart" His comment made her cheeks turn into a faded pink.

"Yea that was before I got shot at and was left with this disgusting scar-"

"Hey.." Oliver gently cups her face so she looks at him. The intensity of his eyes boring into hers.

"Nothing in this world can make you anything less than breathtakingly beautiful. Do you understand? Any mark or scar you have or might get in future will _never_ make me look at you differently. I love you and every inch of your body", he said, the love never once leaving his face.

Felicity's eyes clouded with tears. _I can't believe I'm going to marry this amazing man!,_ she thought to herself.

"I can't believe I'm going to marry this amazing woman either" Oliver laughed at his fiancée's lack of brain to mouth filter.

"Damn I said that aloud, didn't I?" Oliver nodded his head. "Now c'mon, off with the shirt lets go chop chop!"

"Jeez! I haven't seen you this impatient about me taking off my shirt since...well the last time we had sex", Felicity joked as she slowly took off her shirt.

She winced slightly at the stretch of her stitches. Oliver's hands were already working on unclasping her bra. Her arm crossed over her chest, holding her bra in place while he slipped her pants off. She finally slipped the last piece of clothing off her shoulders. His eyes immediately shot up when he realized he was staring longer than he should've. Felicity couldn't help but to laugh.

"I thought you already knew every curve", wavering her hand over her body.

"Oh trust me, I do. Every. Single. Curve. But it never fails at taking my breath away. God you're so beautiful". Oliver leans in, closing any and all space between them. Her breathing hitched as his hands ran up her thighs, gripping her waist. Oliver kissed a trail up her neck and then paused up to her ear.

"And so goddamn sexy", he whispered before he pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes. "Never forget it".

Desire consumed every part of her body. She pressed her lips against his, wanting to _feel_ him again. Oliver gripped her waist, making her gasp. He took advantage of it by slipping his tongue into her mouth. A small moan escaped his lips as she dragged her nails down his arms to pull him closer, she needed him to be closer. It started to frustrate her when he didn't budge. She bit down onto his lower lip, tugging it into her mouth. She felt his groan in her mouth before he pulled away. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't want to do anything I might regret later...we should get you cleaned up", he said breathlessly. He rigidly walked to the tub and started running the water.

It took her a moment to process what just happened. "Right...the bath. Yeah, I should do that"

Oliver lifted her off the sink and set her down in the tub. He handed her a bar of soap and her shampoo, his hands still slightly shaking from their heated make-out session.

"Okay I think that's all. So I'll leave you alone now...call out if you need anything". He left the bathroom before she could even respond. He shut the door behind him, breathing heavily against the wall. _Oh god this is going to harder than I thought!_

He was so happy to see her fully clothed. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last. They finally came out of the bathroom, both of them feeling relieved for different reasons. He set her down on the bed while got into his own pajamas.

"Bed! Oh how I missed you so much!", she said, snuggling her face in the bed sheets.

"I have been replaced already?"

"Of course not! Now, come here", patting his side of the bed. He smiled, getting into the covers. He wraps his arms around her body, cuddling her up. Felicity buries her herself deeper into his chest. Silence peacefully soothing them in the dark.

Suddenly, everything they went through the past couple of weeks finally sank in. Felicity couldn't believe she made it. Her body tensed when her mind replayed the event. The second she felt the bullet pierce her skin, she thought it was over. Oliver noticed the tension and just held her tighter.

"I can't believe I was _this_ close to losing you again. Everything was cold and empty without you. The lair. The loft...me. Everyday without you was harder for me to breathe. I love you so much", he said softly, kissing her on the top of her held.

She squeezed tighter into his chest. "I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Of how much this is going change us. Everything is going to be different now. What if-"

"Yes some things are going to change but this is not going to change _us._ We just need to do things differently for awhile until you heal"

"and what if I don't? What if I'm stuck on the wheelchair? Oliver, you carry me around the house as if I'm a little kid. I can't even bathe myself without your help! I don't want this burden you."

"Hey...wheelchair or not, I am never going to leave you. Don't _ever_ think, not even for a second, that you would _ever_ be a burden to me. I don't care if it's five cases of stairs or twenty...I will always be

there for you, like you always have been for me."

He paused to wipe the tear that was threatening to fall down her cheek. He continued, "I asked you to be my wife for a reason. In sickness and in health. Good times and bad. That's what marriage is all about, right?". Felicity smiled at the reference of their conversation they had in Darhk's cell.

"Yeah...in sickness and in health."

"Besides, change could be could. Any struggle we'll face because of this will only make us stronger. We will get through this". Felicity intertwined their hands in front of them. She brought up his hand, kissing it gently.

"We will...together"

"Together"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! this is a small drabble of what I think would happen in 4x11. Its not finished but I wanted to post SOMETHING up lol. I think this is a weak chapter but hope you guys still enjoy! :)**

The smell of coffee is the first thing that takes her out of her slumber. She struggles to shift her body, momentarily forgetting the foreign weight below her waist. She leans against the headboard, praying for the slightest chance of progress.

"Come on baby, come on!", she whispered to herself, her focus strictly on her legs. She weakly curls up to her fourth toe. Excitement overtaking her body, she pumps her hands in the air.

"Yes!", Felicity screams. Immediately, she hears loud footsteps climbing up the staircase. Oliver runs in with a mug in his hand.

"What?! Felicity, are you-", Oliver pauses mid sentence. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What just happened?"

Felicity stifled a laugh. "I am so sorry. It was just my legs-" Panic quickly displays on his face.

"What- what happened?!" Felicity doubles into laughter at his outburst. His eyebrows furrow again.

"Just look", she said, slowly moving her four toes. Oliver's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow! Four toes, that's great honey!", he walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Her smiles travels from his face to his mug.

"I am secretly but not so secretly hoping that coffee is for me..". His soft chuckle caused her to smile even more.

"Yes. In fact, its just how you like it. Lots of sugar"

"Thank you, fiance", she said, sipping her coffee.

"I like the sound of that"

"Oh yea?", she teased.

"Oh yes... but I think I'll like husband more", he replied with the same smile he gave her when he proposed.

"And I can't wait for that day"

"Alright future wife, to the showers!", he picked her up with ease and headed to the shower.

Oliver takes her out of the shower and sets her own their bed. He walks over to her drawer and picks something for her to wear. _Well, its not like shes leaving the house so my choices can't be that bad_ , he thought to himself. He took out a light gray, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. _Simple._ He turns around, hoping for her approval.

"Wow Mr. Queen. Not bad. Thea taught you well", she joked.

"Ha ha very funny. I have lived with girls all my life". Felicity disrobed as he approached the bed.

"You know what is going to suck about my new changing arrangements?". Oliver raised his eyebrow in question, sliding on her pants while she puts on her top.

"I'm going to be disrobing in front of you every day, for god knows how long, but you can't touch...because you are stubborn", Oliver stifled a laugh.

"Nearly three years of no touching, Felicity. I can wait a few more weeks or at least when you're comfortable and stable"

She rolls her eyes, sighing heavily. "Fine, I guess"

After the finishing touches, he picks her up to head downstairs. She is amazed on how effortlessly and easily he is handling all of this. They finally reach the bottom of the staircase, setting her on her wheelchair. She sighs, _this is my new reality_.

"I don't think I should be working with the team", she blurts out.

"Felicity, you just came out of the hospital. I am sure they will understand your absence for awhile"

"No I mean, I don't think I should be apart of the team anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oliver, I have a spinal cord injury. I might not make a full recovery. The last thing they need is a liability on the team."

"First of all, that is worst case scenario. Second, either way, you are still a vital part of the team. You are still a hero. Your superpower is right here", he said softly poking at her head. Felicity smiled. He bent down, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I have your pills on the counter, food within reach, and your computer and tablet set at the desk. Am I forgetting anything before I head to work? You know what, I should take another day off -"

"Oliver, I love you but its fine. You got me everything I need. Go to work"

Oliver hesitated for a bit, trying to make a decision. "Fine but call me if you need _anything._ I am serious Felicity", he said giving her a stern look.

"Aye aye, Captain!", saluting him off jokingly. "Now go to work. Love you. Be safe"

"Love you too", he gave her one last kiss before heading out the door.

"Okay mom. For the last time, you do not need to live in the apartment. I am fine. Look, I need to take my meds now. I will call you tomorrow. Love you", she said impatiently.

"Love you too, sweetie"

She hangs up the call, slightly slamming her tablet on the desk. She loves her mother but the call made her feel like a kid again. And not in a good way. A pain shot down her spine, noting her to take her pain pills. She winced slightly before rolling into the kitchen. Finding her pills at the edge of the counter, she reached for the bottle and popped the cap open. She popped three pills in her mouth, immediately feeling its effects.

" _Aw why wasn't I invited to the pity party?_ ", a voice echoes in the apartment.

"Hello! Who's there?", she said scouring the loft.

" _Well, at least I like your choice of party favors. I think three pills is a bit much but who am I to judge?_ ", the voice continued to taunt.

"Whoever you are, you picked the wrong night and the wrong girl to mess with!", she shouted, circling around in her chair.

" _Please! You know you are in no position to do anything_. _If you did, you would be out in the world and not be stuck in here_."

Felicity pumped her arms with as much force, going around her living room, fear creeping inside her.

"What the he- what is going on? What is happen-", she cut herself off and started to laugh.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! I am losing it. I am completely and utterly losing it. Ugh! Now I am talking to myself", she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She slowly gained control and opened her eyes.

" _Not exactly_ ", the voice said, finally matching a figure. Herself. Well, her old self actually. It took her awhile to process what was going on.

"Oh god. I'm really crazy!"

" _Don't be so dramatic. It's just me- well you. I mean us._ " Before Felicity can even respond, she gets a text from Oliver.

" _Oh wow, he's still with you? After everything that happened? Jeez, he must really love you...for now._ ", her goth self says over her shoulders. Taking offense, Felicity hides the phone and furrows her eyebrows. She decides to ignore the comment and reads the text, "SOS We need your help!" Without hesitation, she rolls to her tablet and her comm. She holds the comm in her hand, debating whether or not she should call.

" _Are you really debating this? Don't call them. You know you are a liability to them now. You are going to get them killed_."

She decided to ignore...herself.. and turned on the comm.

"Felicity! Oh thank God! We need you find us a way in the warehouse. They bumped up their security. I sent you the location", Oliver said hurriedly

"On it" Felicity quickly found the location and pulled up a blueprint of the building.

" _Hey its their death wish_ ", her old self continuing to badger her. Felicity scowled at her own figment of imagination.

"Felicity!"

"Oh- Im sorry. Okay I hacked into their security system. You're safe in the west wing." The team was immediately on the run. Felicity exhaled deeply, covering her face with her hands in relief. _I can still do this._ Suddenly, she hears alarms ringing through the comms.

" _Not quite_ ", the dark haired said, her laugh echoing in the loft.

"Felicity, what is going on?", asked Oliver. Her fingers were brutally typing away on her keyboard, trying to find the problem.

"I-I don't know. I think I tripped up somewhere. I can't- You guys need to get out now!" The team immediately reacts and starts to run. The sounds of their footsteps and the consistent alarm ring in her ear, causing a panic to rise in her body. She continued to try to find a way save the team. Nothing was working.

"Dammit!", she shouted, slamming the desk. Then, she heard a loud bang.

"Guys?! They closed the barrier. I'm trapped!", Diggle shouted through the comms.

Felicity's movements became more frantic. Every code she was entered was denied, causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"Felicity! I need you to breathe!", Oliver's voice taking her out of her trance.

" _What did I say? Liability_ "

"Felicity"

" _You're pathetic!_ "

"Felicity!"

" _Worthless!_ "

"Felic-"

"Everyone shut up!", Felicity shouted before ripping out the comm out of her ear. She slammed the laptop screen shut and threw comm across the room.

" _Well then, that went better than I thought_ ", her past said, giving her a coy smile.


End file.
